Our Little Secret
by Vibrant Filly
Summary: You're gonna have to read it to find out who's secret it is. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Chapter 3 up! YAY!!! Warning: major OOC in this fic, and a little cussing.
1. The Secret's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters. They're all owner by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just a fan of anime, and no matter how much I plead or beg or dream about it, Ranma and Co. will never belong to me.  
Author's Notes: In this story the characters may be a little OOC, but oh well. The story won't be the same if they stay in character. I also have no clue when this story fits in, but it spans over a long period of time, so it could fit in anywhere, I guess. There is a WAFFy warning for this fic. This is also my first attempt at a fanfiction, so, um, yeah.  
Legend:  
[ ] = panda signs  
Italics = thoughts  
Everything else you guys should know  
On With The Story!  
_____________________________________  
Our Little Secret  
By Vibrant Filly  
Email me at horsecrazy217@homail.com  
Akane awoke to a bright, sunny Sunday morning. Light and sounds traveled through her window. She could hear the birds chirruping in the trees of the garden, and the shouts of Ranma and his father as the fought their usual morning fight.   
Akane just lay in bed for a few moments, staring at the ceiling. With a reluctant sigh, she threw the covers off and sat up, stretching. She stood, and walked to her closet to get her shorts and her T-shirt. After shucking her pajamas and donning her jogging outfit, Akane left her room, and walked down the stairs. She could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, and she could hear Kasumi humming to herself. Akane smiled and called out to her sister, "I'm going for a jog!"  
Kasumi's cheerful reply came back to her over the clatter of dishes, "Alright, have fun!"  
Akane left the house, and was almost flattened by a flying panda. After shaking his head, the panda got up, and leapt into the air, a sign appearing in his hand that read, [Now you're in for it, boy! That HURT!]  
Akane tuned down the street to further sounds of combat. As she started her jog, Akane's mind started to wander. It's been unusually quiet around the dojo lately. No fiancées chasing after Ranma, no Ryoga or Kuno demanding a fight out of Ranma... I wonder what's going on. Well, Ryoga's probably lost... come to think of it, I haven't seen P-Chan for a while either... could he... could he be Ryoga? No! That's ridiculous! How could Ryoga be P-Chan? Often, when Ryoga's gone, P-Chan's here, with me. Oh well.   
Next thing Akane knew, she was back home. I've gotta make my route longer. She slowed down as she entered the gates, and wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She noticed something flying at her from the corner of her eye, and she instinctively ducked as Ranma missed hitting her by inches. She watched him hit the ground, hard. He got up, leapt into the air and attacked his father once more. Akane hurried inside and upstairs into the bathroom. There she undressed and washed.   
About twenty minutes later, Akane was sitting at the table with the rest of the family. Ranma and his father were fighting over food, as usual. The four Tendos quiet, except for the occasional outcry when one of the two battling Saotomes elbowed them or knocked their dishes. Soun, trying to break the silence, asked, "So, what does everyone have planned for this beautiful Sunday?"   
Genma, human again, said "Remember, Soun. We've got those errands to run today."  
"Oh, Daddy, I hope you two aren't planning another wedding for Ranma and Akane," scolded Nabiki. She was answered by silence. Definitely more wedding planning thought Nabiki. "Anyway, I'm going over to a friend's house to work on a project."   
"I've got to go grocery shopping today," said Kasumi, serving her father some more rice. Ranma looked up from his own dish.  
"Kuno challenged me again, and I've gotta meet him in," Ranma glanced at the clock, "half an hour." Ranma returned to his food.  
Soun noticed that his youngest hadn't spoken at all during the meal. "What do you have planned for today, Akane?"  
Akane didn't look up at her father, she kept her gaze to her rice bowl. "Um... I don't really have anything planned for today. I was just going to stay home and study for a major science test we've got coming up tomorrow."   
Ranma paused his fighting with his father for a moment. What's she talking about? We had that test on Friday. Ranma failed to notice that his father had swiped a piece of his fish until it was too late. "Hey, give that back!" Ranma lunged at his father, nearly tipping the table, in a vain attempt to retrieve his stolen fish. But he was too slow, as he watch his fish get quickly devoured by his father. Ranma then completely forgot about Akane.  
"If you like, you can come shopping with me," Kasumi offered brightly.  
Akane looked up quickly, "No, that's alright. I've really got to study for this test." Akane smiled quickly at her oldest sister, then dropped her head again to look at her food. Kasumi continued to look at her sister for a moment, then mentally shrugged her shoulders and returned to her own breakfast.   
But Akane's behavior didn't go unnoticed by Nabiki. Something's up with her. I'll find out what it is soon. Nothing stays a secret for very long in this household. Not as long as I'm around.  
Soon, everyone finished their breakfast, and each went their separate ways. Kasumi began to gather up the dishes, when Akane jumped up. "Her Kasumi, I'll do the dishes. You go do the shopping." She began to gather up the remaining dishes at the table and carried them into the kitchen. Kasumi watched her sister busy herself in the kitchen, filling the sink and scraping bowls. Then Kasumi went to fetch her shopping bag, and within five minutes, Kasumi was on her way to the supermarket.  
Akane kept up her busy pace until everyone had left the house. Once she was alone, she slowed down, and began to think. I just wish I could gather up enough courage to tell him. But what would he say? I wouldn't be able to stand it if he laughed. Or made fun of me. Again. Akane sighed. She quickly finished the dishes, then went up to her room. She sat at her desk, staring at the smooth surface. She didn't know how long she sat there, staring at her desktop, but she finally got up. She changed into her gi and went outside. She started sending kicks and punches into the padding of the practice dummy.  
Ranma was at Sakura Park, waiting for Kuno to show up. But Kuno didn't show up. Grumbling, Ranma thought geez, you would think he would be on time! He challenged me, for crying out loud! Where is he? I wonder what Akane's doing... she couldn't be studying for that test, and we didn't have any homework this weekend. Well, I guess Kuno's not gonna show. I might as well go home. Ranma turned to head for home.   
I wonder what Akane's doing. Maybe I should talk to her... about our relationship. Nah, I can't do it. She'd probably laugh at me anyway. Ranma turned the corner, and her walked through the gates to the Tendo property. He could hear Akane beating the living daylights out of the practice dummy. He approached her, and said, "Hey, Akane! Can we, um, talk?"  
Akane continued to pound the dummy, and said, "Yeah, what do you want to talk about?"  
Ranma reached over and grabbed her arm. "Could you stop that?" He looked around nervously. "I was thinking, could we, um, talk, uh, in private?" Ranma glanced around nervously again.   
"Yeah, sure. Let's go into the dojo." What could her want to talk about? Could he want to tell me... no, that's not at all like Ranma. It's probably something stupid, like he wants me to help him escape from one of his fiancées. The two walked into the dojo, and Akane closed the door. "What do you want to talk about, Ranma?"  
"I want to talk about... us..." Akane's eyes widened and her hands began to tremble. In order to hide her nervousness, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaned against the wall, and put on a cool composure.   
"What about 'us'?" I hope I don't look as flustered as I feel!   
"I just wanted to say..." I can't say it! Ranma turned around quickly to hide a blush, but Akane saw his ears turn bright red.   
He's just as nervous as I am!  
How can I tell her, when I can't work up the courage to say it. I mean, it's just three little words! How hard can it be? Ranma took a deep breath, and turned back to Akane. She's not nervous at all. She's just making the worse. "I-I-I-I j-just-t w-w-wanted t-to s-say, um, I..." Ranma took another deep breath. "I love...you. There. You said it. How hard was that? Just the damn hardest thing you've ever had to do!  
Akane pushed herself away from the wall, uncrossed her arms, but immediately clasped them behind her back. They were still shaking. "Ranma?"  
Great. Now she's going to throw me into orbit!  
"Prove it."  
Ranma was startled. "What did you say?"  
"I said 'prove it'. Kiss me if you mean it."  
Oh, boy! Now you've done it! If I kiss her, she'll really send me into orbit!  
Where did that come from? Do I really want him to kiss me? Of course I do. I've been waiting for him to tell me that he loves me for months now.   
"O-o-okay." Ranma took Akane by the waist and pulled her to him. He put one hand on the nape of her neck. His touch sent tingles down her spine. He tilted her face up to his, and began to lower his face to hers. He looked into her eyes, expecting to see hatred or disgust, but instead, he saw something else.  
"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" Akane whispered. Ranma gulped. He willed himself to kiss her, but his body disobeyed. Akane put her hands on his chest. They stayed that way for a while, Akane willing Ranma to kiss her, and Ranma willing his body to kiss her. Finally Akane sighed.   
"I guess you can't do it on your own."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying that you can't kiss me without you knowing how I feel about you." Akane moved one hand up behind Ranma's neck. "I love you, too." Akane was relived and embarrassed at the same time. She had told Ranma, and he had told her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment longer, when Akane pulled Ranma's face down to hers, and their lips met. He was startled at first, but then returned the kiss.   
When they reluctantly broke the kiss, Akane smiled up at Ranma, and he kissed her again, long and sweet. She felt as if she could stay wrapped in his arms forever. They broke the second kiss, and Ranma smiled down at Akane. "How was that for proof?" Akane laughed and kissed him again, quickly this time.   
"That was just fine."  
Gosh, she's cute when she smiles. "You know that you really are cute when you smile." Akane's smile just widened. Then her face darkened.  
"What about our parents? If we told them, they would have us married in an instant."  
" Yeah, you're right. And my other fiancées would probably try to kill you."  
Akane looked thoughtful for a moment. Then her face was full of mischief. "Let's keep it a secret."  
"Huh?"  
"It's simple. We'll act like we normally do around each other during the day, and we'll sneak out at night. If we do it properly, no one will find out until we tell them."  
"I guess we could give it a try." Ranma kissed Akane again quickly.   
Just then, Nabiki came home. Ranma and Akane released their embrace and Akane took up a ready stance. She screamed, "WHAT did you just call me, pervert?" She charged Ranma, and punched with her left hand, Ranma dodged easily.  
"I called you a tomboy, Tomboy!"  
"You... you... you...JERK!!!" She kicked at him, and Ranma started to lead her into a spiral. Akane realized what would come if she continued " Oh, no you don't! You're not pulling Hiryu Shoten Ha on me!" Akane leapt backwards, destroying the spiral.   
Just then Nabiki entered the dojo. She leaned against the doorframe and watched her sister kick and jab at Ranma, only for him to jump out of the way or twist in midair. Nabiki had to shout over the insults that were flying fast and thick through the air. "Hey, Akane! Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Akane stopped and looked at her sister. " Yeah, why not. I don't want to hang around here anymore!" Akane started to walk towards her sister, turning back to glare at Ranma. Nabiki lead Akane into her room, and shut the door. Nabiki sat down on her bed, while Akane remained standing. Akane was still seething with rage at Ranma.   
"I'll get to the point here, what's going on with you?"  
Akane looked at her sister in surprise, "What do you mean, sis?"  
"I mean, you were acting weird this morning. Is something wrong? You can tell me, you know that."  
"Oh, I wasn't feeling very well this morning, that's all."  
"Do you think you need to see a doctor?"  
"No, sparring with Ranma somehow made me feel better." Akane gave her sister a reassuring smile. Then, Akane left Nabiki's room, heading down the hall to her own room. But Ranma came up the stairs and gestured to her silently that he wanted her to follow him into his room. Akane slipped inside the door after Ranma, and he closed the door.  
Ranma walked over to Akane and wrapped hi arms around her waist. Akane responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "What did Nabiki want to talk about," he whispered.  
"Nabiki noticed I was acting weird this morning. I told her I wasn't feeling well."  
"She fell for it?"  
"Hook, line, and sinker." Akane smiled at Ranma.   
She is so cute when she smiles. Ranma smiled back and kissed her lips. "Wanna go out tonight?"  
"Sure." Akane smiled again.  
"I'll meet you outside your room about midnight. I'll tap on your door when the coast is clear."  
"Okay." Akane kissed him again and they broke their embrace. "See you then." Akane opened his door and slipped into the hallway, and then into her own room, her heart pounding. Akane changed out of her sweaty gi and into a smooth-cut skirt and a T-shirt. She heard their fathers come home, drunk. Obviously they'd spent their afternoon at the bar. Akane sighed and went downstairs to greet her father.  
That Night, Around Midnight  
Ranma lay still for a moment longer, just to make sure his father was asleep. When he heard the steady snores coming from his fathers' side of the room, Ranma got up from his bed in one fluid motion. He changed his clothes with as little noise as possible, and crept out of the room. Once in the hallway, he opened the door to Soun's bedroom. Assured the man was also asleep, he tapped on Akanes door. He could hear her moving around in her room.  
Akane hadn't fallen asleep that night, fearing she wouldn't wake up at midnight. When she heard Ranma's knock at the door, she got out of bed, changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and a T-shirt, ran a comb through her slightly tousled hair, and grabbed her windbreaker. Then she tiptoed out of her room, into Ranma's arms. "Is everyone asleep," she whispered.  
"Our fathers are, but I haven't checked your sisters yet."   
"Alright, I'll check on them then." Akane padded down the hallway to Nabiki's room, and checked to see that her sister was asleep. Then she did the same for Kasumi. Assured both girls were asleep, she returned to Ranma's embrace.   
He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Let's go before anyone waked up." The two crept stealthily down the stairs and to the front door. There, they hastily pulled on their shoes, and left the house, closing the door securely behind them. Ranma leaned down to Akane and whispered in her ear, "Where should we go?"  
"Um... let's go to the next ward over. We shouldn't have to worry about running into anyone we know there." With a nod, Ranma scooped Akane up into his arms, and hopped onto the rooftop, he began travelling from rooftop to rooftop. Akane snuggled closer to Ranma, hearing his heart beat in his chest. She smiled to herself, happy to be where she was.  
Next thing she knew, Ranma had stopped at a park. She didn't recognize the surroundings, and as Ranma set her on the ground, she looked around. Ranma took her hand and they began to walk into the park. The park was beautiful, but mysterious in the darkness. They just walked, hand in hand and talked. They talked about everything and anything they could think of. Finally, they came to a large clearing in the park. Atop a hill, the two stood and watched the stars and the moon, pointing out all the constellations they knew.   
Then Ranma turned Akane so that she faced him. He looked into her eyes. Now he knew what shone in them. It was love. Love for him. He smiled down at her, and she smiled in return. This girl he was holding in his arms was at the top of the cute scale, and in his opinion, she was going to stay there. He leaned down to her, and kissed her, long, and tender, and sweet.   
Author's Notes: Now I feel all WAFFy inside! I'm going to finish this fic, because it's going to be a LOT longer, but this is going to be a long-term thing. (Also, I'm suffering from writer's block as to what comes next immediately, but I do have a framework for the ending planned out.) Just a little warning for the future, I might skip large gaps of time between chapters, so that the story is shorter. Please e-mail me (me address is above) or review this story. All comments are appreciated! Again, this is my first fanfic, but flames are welcome. Well, to a certain extent. ^_^   



	2. Secrets Shared

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma ½ gang, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. So good luck trying to sue me. I've got no money :P

Author's Notes: I finally got the plot of this story together, and so here's chapter two of 'Our Little Secret.' Oh, and this chapter is a few months after the first chapter.

Legend:

[ ] = panda signs

" " = talking

' ' = thoughts (sorry, my computer's screwed, and the italics didn't show up for the thoughts in the last chapter ^_^')

On With The Story!

~

Akane sat at her desk, staring out the window. It's been three months since she and Ranma confessed their feelings for each other. Akane sighed, a slow smile making it's way across her face. She could still taste that kiss on her lips, the on that happened on the hill. Her smile grew wider as she thought about that night. The two of them had sat on that hill for hours, talking and staring at the stars. She learned more about him that one night than she had in all the time since she had first met him. Akane sighed again. 

'You should be studying,' a nagging voice in her head said. Akane returned her focus to the open history book on her desk. 'This is so boring.' Akane was about to close her book, when she heard a soft know at the door. "Come in," she said.

Kasumi entered her little sister's room. Akane wiped the look of pure happiness from her face before she swiveled her chair around to face her sister. "Good afternoon, Akane. How's your studying coming along?"

"Oh, fine," Akane lied. She hated to lie to Kasumi, but Kasumi couldn't know about her and Ranma. If Kasumi found out, there would be a quick chain of events, and faster than Akane could throw a punch, her and Ranma would be married. Kasumi couldn't find out.

"Would you like to take a break and help me bake some cookies?"

"Sure." Akane got up from her chair, stretching slightly. She had been sitting in that chair for hours. She followed Kasumi to the kitchen.

~

Ranma was walking down the street to Ucchan's. He hadn't been there all week. But Ranma's mind was not on Ukyo's fabulous okokonomiyaki, but on Akane. On him and Akane, to be exact. Their secret was perfect. During the day, they were Ranma and Akane, a couple of teenagers who hated each other. But on their dates, they were a Ranma and Akane, a couple of teenagers who loved each other. No one even had a clue about what was going on between them. The two of them should get one of those American acting awards, what were they called? Oh yeah, Oscars, or something like that. 

Ranma walked in the door to Ucchan's. "Hey Ukyo!"

"Hi Ranma honey. Where've you been all week?"

"Oh, just studyin' for exams. Or at least, I'm supposed to be." Ranma slid onto one of the stools.

"What do you mean by that?" Ukyo expertly flipped an okonomiyaki patty onto the grill.

"Ah, nothin'."

'He's hiding something.' The two were quiet. The only sound was the sizzle and hiss of the grill. At just the right time, Ukyo flipped the patty, and when it was done, flipped it onto a plate for Ranma. She slid the plate toward him. "Here you go, sugar." She smiled as Ranma dug into the okonomiyaki.

"This is great Ukyo! New recipe?" Ukyo smile again.

"Yep. You like it?"

Ranma just nodded his head. When he finished his okonomiyaki, he got up from the stool. "I'd love to stay, but I've really gotta study if I wanna pick up my marks. Bye Ukyo!" With that, Ranma left the restaurant. 

Ukyo sighed. She plastered another smile on her face as the door chimes rang, signaling the entrance of a new customer. "Hi, welcome to Ucchan's," she said brightly.

~

That night, Akane woke up in the middle of the night. She heard her door click open silently, and she could tell someone was checking to see if she was asleep. Her mind went through all the possibilities as to who it could be this late at night. It couldn't be Ranma, they weren't planning on going out tonight. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. The person checking on her cursed, then slid her door shut. Akane waited a few moments, then got up from her bed and followed the person. 

The shadowy figure went to the front door and answered it. Kuno was standing there. "What's that idiot Kuno doing here?' Akane hid in the shadows of the stairway.

"Kuno-baby, how many times have I told you not to knock on the door," hissed the shadowy figure. 'Nabiki? What's she doing talking to Kuno at this hour?' 

"But, Nabiki, my sweet, I cannot wait to see you."

"Yeah, and I'm flattered, but how would you like to wake up my father with your knocking?"

"Hmm, you have a point there." Kuno leaned down and kissed Nabiki.

"Anyway, let's go before someone wakes up." Kuno nodded and the two left.

Akane returned to her room, turning the scene she just witnessed over in her mind. 'Nabiki and Kuno…together? This is really weird.'

~

By the next week, Akane had pushed the events of that night to the back of her mind. She sat in her room, waiting for Ranma's knock. When he did know, she smiled and went to her door.

"C'mon. Everyone's asleep. Let's go." Akane kissed his cheek and followed him outside. Again, he picked her up, and leapt nimbly to the nearest rooftop. As he leapt from roof to roof, Akane could hear his heart beating in his chest. Finally, they found themselves at the park that they found themselves at almost every night that they went out. There they could have some privacy. Besides, there wasn't much for a minor to do at midnight. Ranma set Akane down on the ground, and took her hand. They walked through the park gates and strolled under the canopy of trees.  
~

Back at the Tendo household, Nabiki found herself awake. Instinctively, she went to check on her little sister. Nabiki was shocked to find that her sister wasn't asleep in her bed, as she should have been. Nabiki began to worry. She walked down the hall to Ranma and his fathers' room. Genma was there, snoring loudly. But Ranma wasn't sleeping on his futon. Nabiki's brow creased into a frown. 'So this is their secret. Did they really think that they could keep this a secret while Nabiki lived under this roof? I'll wait in Akane's room until she gets back. I wonder how long this has been going on. This should make for interesting blackmail.' Nabiki slipped into her sisters' room and sat on Akane's bed, waiting for her little sister's return.

~

Ranma and Akane were back at home, and Ranma walked Akane up to her room. He kissed her gently. "Goodnight, Akane." Akane kissed him again.

"'Night, Ranma." With that, Akane slipped into her room. She closed the door, and sighed contentedly.

"Have fun, little sister?" Nabikis' voice startled Akane.

"Huh? Nabiki! What are you doing in here?"

"What weren't you doing in here would be a more appropriate question, don't you think?"

Akane began to sweat. Nabiki stood up from her sister's bed and crossed over to Akane. "You know, it was very hard to stay awake, waiting for you."

"What do you want, Nabiki?"

"Oh, not much…"

"What do you mean?"

"Only 5000 yen a week, and I won't tell Dad."

"What?" Akane stared at her sister. Then a scene from the previous week replayed in her mind. "That should come in handy right about now!' "No."

"Huh?"

"No, I won't pay that."

"Then I'll tell Dad."

"No, you won't"

"What makes you think I won't?" Nabiki looked her sister in the eyes. She saw uncertainty.

"You won't tell Dad, because I know your secret." The look in Akane's eyes changed to confident. She was taunting Nabiki. No one knew! No one could know!

"Yeah, right. What's my secret then?" Nabiki was faltering. She was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face and not facefault as the seconds ticked by.

"You've been going out with Kuno!"

Nabiki stumbled backwards. "Wha…? How…?

"I saw you leave together last week." 

'Damn' "Fine. I propose this then, I won't tell anyone about you and Ranma, and you don't tell anyone about me and Kuno, deal?"

Akane relaxed slightly. "Deal." She shook Nabiki's hand, and Nabiki left the room. Akane breathed a shaky sigh, she was trembling as she changed her clothes and went to bed. 'Now I know what it feels like to be Nabiki. Well, sort of.' Akane fell asleep with a small, contented smile on her face. 

~

A Few Nights Later

~

Akane met Ranma in the hallway. Again, they left the house and Ranma carried Akane as he hopped from roof to roof. At the park, Ranma set Akane down and took her hand. They walked through the gates, and Ranma could tell Akane was getting nervous. "What's wrong?"

Akane looked up into his blue eyes. Ranma could read the fear in her eyes. "Nabiki knows" was all she said.

Ranma stopped walking and turned Akane so that she faced him. "What? How could she know? We kept the secret so well. Not even our fathers know!"

Akane continued to look into his eyes. "She woke up last night while we were gone, and when she checked on me, she found me gone. She waited in my room until we got back."

"How much does she want from us?"

"Nothing, as long as I keep her secret."

"Huh?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so I can't tell you. Besides, you wouldn't care anyway. It's a girly thing."

"Oh, okay then. I won't ask." Ranma leaned down and kissed her, as if to seal his promise. Akane kissed him back. She was happy. He was happy. And that's all that mattered at the moment.  
~

Akane and Ranma made it back to the Tendo household around two o'clock. Ranma set Akane down on the ground, and she looped her arms around his neck. She pulled his face to hers. From his perspective, They were kissing. He closed his eyes to shut out the awful sight. His Akane and… Ranma… together. No matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't block them out. He nearly fell out of the tree trying to shake the image from his mind.

~

"Aren't you coming inside," Akane asked when they had broken their kiss.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna sit on the roof for a while."

"Oh, okay. See you in the morning then." Akane kissed Ranma again and slipped into the house. Ranma continued to stare at the closed door for a few minutes, not really seeing the door there. He only saw Akane's smiling face and dancing brown eyes. Ranma sighed and hopped onto the roof.

He lay there, stretched out, almost asleep, when a shadow descended upon him.

"What were you doing with my Akane," asked a gruff voice. 

Ranma sat up. "Oh, hi Ryoga. What are you doing here this late?"

"What were you doing with my Akane," demanded the eternally lost boy.

"I was on a date with Akane. Why?"

"Why were you on a date with her this late?"

"'Cause we don't want our parents to find out, duh!"

"Find out what?"

"Wasn't it obvious," Ranma asked, cocking an eyebrow at Ryoga.

Ryoga's response was the glow of his battle aura. "Y-y-you l-l-lo-love each-each oth-ther?" Ryoga found it hard to choke out those words.

"Yeah, so?"

Ryoga's battle aura faded away and he lightly collapsed to a sitting position. He dropped his head between his knees. "How could she love someone like you," he whispered.

"Because she can. And she does. And she has for a while now. Probably for just as long as I've loved her." Ryoga's shoulders drooped even further. "Look, I know how you feel for her, and I'm sorry man, but things just happened. We couldn't do anything to stop it. But promise me one thing." Ryoga looked up. "Don't tell my Pop of her dad. They can't know yet."

"And what if I do tell them?"

"I'll tell Akane about her precious P-Chan." Ryoga was taken aback. "Look, I've kept it a secret for this long without a price, and now I'm asking for one. Got it?"

"Yeah," Ryoga said shakily, "I won't tell. I promise. You have my word as a martial artist." 'And once I leave, I'll never come back. I can't stand to see the two of them together. It just hurts too much!' Ryoga choked back a sob and stood up. "Good-bye Ranma. I'll leave now. So you can be with your Akane." Ryoga turned away before Ranma could see the tears that had begun to stream down his face. Ryoga bounded off, fetching his backpack from the tree that he had hidden in earlier. Ryoga hit the ground and began to Run.

Ryoga ran and ran, not caring which direction he ran in. Not that it mattered. He would just get lost anyway, no matter how hard he tried not to. Ryoga ran until he collapsed into the soft undergrowth. He had run into a forest. But he didn't care. He lay o the ground and cried. He could literally hear his heart break. He sobbed for his lost love. He sobbed for his foolishness. How could he have ever thought that Akane could love him? He sobbed until he fell asleep, with the sky graying with the coming dawn.

~

Author's Notes: I left it kind of abruptly, didn't I? Oh well. This chapter was getting kinda long, and I needed to end it soon. Hopefully this next chapter will be up soon! (I have no clue why, but I want to finish this story fast!) Anyway, any type of review is welcome (even flames, they'll make me write better next time!) Either post 'em her on FanFiction.Net, of e-mail me at [horsecrazy217@hotmail.com][1] . (I mentioned that earlier, didn't I? Oh well. Repetition is good ^_^) So please, please, PLEASE review! ( I know the characters kinda went OOC there, but oh well) 

   [1]: mailto:horsecrazy217@hotmail.com



	3. "It's Time"

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma ½ gang, **pout** they're owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I'm using their names without permission.

Author's Notes: Here's chapter three. Anyway, there is a major time jump. This chapter takes place about seven years after chapter 2. The reason? I couldn't think of anything to put between the two time periods. The same stuff just happens over and over. Ranma and Akane continue to sneak out, Ryoga's left, Nabiki and Kuno continue to go out, and Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Ukyo, Shampoo, and everyone else doesn't know the difference, thanks to Akane and Ranma's great acting. That would make a very boring chapter. Anyway, this is about a month before Ranma and Akane graduate from collage. (Ranma and Akane are living at home, by the way.) I think I'm done talking now.

On With The Story!

~

Akane sat at her desk, watching the birds fly around the garden. Finally, she turned her attention back to her textbook. She couldn't see the typed words, only… nothing. She seemed to have an almost one-track mind lately. When were they going to tell their parents? That question had been plaguing her a lot lately. She and Ranma had, so far, managed to keep anyone else from finding out. Akane sighed and rose from her desk. She could hear Kasumi calling her for dinner. 'I'll talk to Ranma tonight.'

~

At the dinner table, Ranma noticed a slight change had come over his fiancée. 'I'll talk to her tonight.'

~

At Midnight

~

Ranma tapped on Akane's door. A few seconds later, she emerged from her dark room. He smiled, and kissed her gently. She grasped his hand and they left the house.

While they were travelling to the park they normally went to, Akane turned her question in her mind. 'How am I going to ask him? When am I going to ask him? I guess I'll know when the time is right.' 

They arrived at the park, and Ranma set her on the ground. He took her hand and led her into the park. They stopped at a park bench. Ranma sat and indicated that he wanted her to sit beside him. After she was seated, he asked her, "Is something wrong, Akane?"

"Actually, yes." Akane paused. 'Here goes nothing!' "When are we going to tell them? I mean, we've kept the secret for this long, and we're almost out of collage, and they've already tried to marry us once."

"I've been thinking about that too, and I don't know when we'll tell them. It's gonna be awfully hard, you know."

"I know, but we'll have to tell them eventually. Our fathers will try to marry us again so that we can take over the schools. They'll most likely try again after collage."

"You have a point there." Ranma thought for a moment. 'I'll have to ask her soon. She wants to stop this secrecy. But when can I ask her? I've got the courage, but the time never feels right. Oh, I hope it won't slip out at the wrong time!' "Let's walk," was all he said. Akane nodded, smiling, and got up. Then, Ranma draped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They walked down the path in silence, as words would break the fragile peace and destroy their moment of happiness.  
~

Ryoga was still swooning over Akane's choice. He hadn't seen her in person for seven years, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw her smiling face, and when he slept, which wasn't often anymore, she came to him in his dreams. But the dreams never ended the way he wanted them to. 

They all started with him and Akane laughing together, all his pleasant memories of her. Then he would see his Akane kissing Ranma, the same scene he had seen seven years before. Then… then it was their wedding. But he wasn't the one on her arm, saying 'I do,' lifting her veil and kissing her; it was Ranma. 

Ryoga always woke up sobbing on those few nights he did sleep. He would sit there, in the dark, and cry until dawn broke the silence of the lonely night. Then he would push himself to train harder or walk farther than the day before. No matter how exhausted he was by the end of the day, Ryoga dreaded falling asleep, fearing the dreams that endlessly plagued his head, never leaving him be.

Ryoga shifted the weight of his backpack so that it rested more comfortably on his shoulders. Blinking away tears, Ryoga walked up the mountain. He felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion and hunger, but he kept going. If he stopped to think or rest… he didn't want to think about it. He just pushed himself harder. He was halfway up the mountain, when he passed out.

~

A farmer was travelling up the mountain, heading to Nerima to sell his goods. He sat on the hard wooden seat of his cart as his cherished stallions pulled faithfully along. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young man sprawled out by the roadside. The farmer stopped his horses, and hopped off the seat. He walked over to the man. The young man was wearing black leggings and a tattered shirt, and the ties on his shoes went up to his knees. Around the man's forehead was a yellow and black bandanna. The farmer shook the young man gently. "Hey, you okay?" When the young man didn't respond, the farmer attempted to lift him onto the cart.

After many tries, The farmer managed to lift the young man onto the cart, along with the man's backpack and umbrella. The farmer was surprised that the man could even lift the umbrella, let alone travel with it. The farmer sighed and got back up into the seat of the cart. He started the horses back on their way to Nerima.

~

Ryoga woke once, groggy and unable to see. He could vaguely tell that he was being jostled around slightly, and he could hear the creaking of wooden wheels and the snort of a horse. Then Ryoga passed back into the sweet, bleak world of unconsciousness. 

~ 

The next day, the farmer and his cart reached Nerima. The farmer heard a moan from he back of the cart. He immediately stopped the horses, and rushed around to the back of the cart, to where the young man was. The young man was awake! 

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryoga opened his eyes slowly. He saw the farmer staring at him.

"Wh-where am I," Ryoga asked quietly. He sat up and held his head at the sudden pain.

"You're in Nerima. You must have passed out back on that mountain."

Ryoga looked at the farmer. "I'm in N-n-nerima?"

"Yeah, and I'm taking you to the doctor's. Do you know where one is?"

"Uh, there should be one just down the street."

"Okay, I'll take you there. Just relax."

"Yeah," Ryoga said, "I'll just relax." But Ryoga couldn't relax. 'I can't stay in Nerima, the pain...' Ryoga just closed his eyes and waited.

Finally, the cart stopped moving and the farmer came around to the back. "Here we are. You need help getting inside?"

"No that's alright. Thank you for taking me this far." Ryoga got up, hefting his bag and his umbrella onto his back. Then he walked into the doctor's office.

"Good luck kid," said the farmer, as he got back onto the cart and drove off.

~

Inside the office, Dr. Tofu greeted Ryoga. "Well, Ryoga. I haven't seen you for some time now. How are you?"

"Exhausted, depressed, and lonely."

"I see. What brings you here," asked the doctor.

"A farmer found me passed out on the roadside. He brought me here for a checkup."

"No problem. Come into the examining room, and I'll take a look at you." Dr. Tofu led the way into the examining room, and Ryoga followed.

~

Ranma was walking down the street when he saw the farmer's cart stop in front of Dr. Tofu's office. He watched as the farmer went and talked to someone in the back. As the person got out of the cart, Ranma recognized him as Ryoga. 'So, Ryoga's back after seven years. I wonder how hard he took it.' Ranma mentally shrugged his shoulders and started to walk off, only to be glomped by Shampoo.

"Oh, Ranma! How Shampoo miss husband! Ranma go on date with Shampoo, yes?" Ranma attempted to peel Shampoo off him, but it didn't work.

"Uh, actually, Shampoo, I've, uh, got, um, exams in the, uh, morning, and I, uh, gotta study for 'em if I wanna pass." Dejectedly, Shampoo loosened her grip on Ranma.

"Ranma go on date with Shampoo tomorrow?"

"Uh," Ranma looked skyward, "I'll be really wiped out tomorrow. The Profs say the exams are killer."

"So Ranma go out with Shampoo day after!"

"Um, I gotta go, I think my Pop is calling me!" With that, Ranma ran off, leaving a very puzzled Shampoo behind.

~

Ryoga left Dr. Tofu's office, still depressed despite what the doctor had said. Ryoga just wandered, not caring where he wound up. Some how, he arrived at Ucchan's. He looked in the window and saw Ukyo, happily preparing okonomiyaki for one of her customers. He sighed and walked into the restaurant. 

At the sound of the door chimes, Ukyo looked up. She smiled at Ryoga, but instead of returning her smile, he slumped into a booth. Ukyo walked around the counter to her old friend and slid into the seat across from him. She looked him up and down. He looked… different somehow. His features were not the smooth features of his teen years, but the rugged features of a young man who had had it rough. Although he kept his eyes to the table, she could tell he had been through a great deal of pain and suffering. "Hey, sugar. Is something wrong?"

Ryoga looked up quickly. Ukyo saw more pain in his eyes than she could have imagined. "No, Ukyo. Everything's fine."

"Now, you know I'm not gonna believe that. What kept you away for seven years?"

"Something happened."

"What happened? I'm your friend, you can tell me."

"I know you're a really good friend and all, but I am not able to tell you. I gave my word as a martial artist that I wouldn't tell a soul." Ryoga returned his gaze to the polished surface of the table. 

'This can't be good. I've never seen anyone act like this.' "I get you something to eat. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Ukyo." Ryoga looked up and, for the first time in seven years, smiled. Ukyo smiled back and went to make Ryoga some okonomiyaki.

~

A Few Days Later

~

Ranma slipped into Akane's room without a sound. Akane turned in her desk chair to face him. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. Guess who's back in town."

"Who?"

"Ryoga. He was actually back a few days ago, but I never got a chance to tell you." Akane smiled. 'I'll ask her tonight.' "Hey, tonight, let's just go onto the roof, okay?"

"Sure." Akane stood from her chair and crossed the room to Ranma. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "See you then." With that said, Ranma slipped out the door.

~

That Night

~

Ranma tapped on Akane's door, and she slipped out into the dark hallway. Once outside, Ranma carried Akane to the rooftop. As she sat down, he reached his hand into his pocket and fingered the small box. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as he dropped down beside her. Akane sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Ranma tilted his head so that it rested on hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Finally, Ranma spoke. "I think it's time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "I think it's time we told them." Ranma pulled the box out of his pocket, opened it, and pulled a ring from it. Wordlessly, he slipped it on Akane's hand. "I know this will sound stupid, but, will you marry me?"

A single tear slid down Akane's cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him flat on his back. She kissed him, long and passionately. When they broke the kiss, Ranma looked at her and said, "I take it that's a no?"

Akane laughed quietly. "It's a yes. I will marry you, Ranma Saotome." She smiled again and kissed him once more. Then they sat back to watch the stars, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them. 

~

Ryoga sat in the tree, watching Akane and Ranma. A look of horror passed over his face as Akane's words drifted to his ears. "It's a yes. I will marry you, Ranma Saotome." That phrase echoed in his head, torturing him. He quietly sprang from the tree, heading in no particular direction. All he heard was Akane's voice. 'I will marry you, Ranma Saotome.' Ryoga continued to run, as he had seven years before. Only this time, he heard a voice calling him, even though it seemed to be an eternity away.

"Ryoga, wait!" 

Ryoga stopped and turned around. Ukyo was running after him. He blinked away his tears. Why would she be following him? When Ukyo caught up with him, Ryoga said, "What do you want Ukyo?"

"I want to know what's wrong." Ukyo put her hands on her hips and gave Ryoga a stern look.

"Everything's wrong. Every damn thing is wrong." Ryoga sat on the sidewalk. "Nothing ever goes right in my life," he said quietly. Ukyo sat next to him.

"Now, you know that can't be true." She placed one hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Now, tell me what's wrong. What's making you run."

Ryoga's tears had begun to flow again. Ukyo offered him a Kleenex, which he took. He quickly composed himself. "Well, it all started seven years ago. Ranma told me something, a secret. The only reason he had told me was that I had accidentally stumbled upon it. Then he told me not to tell anyone. I promised him, gave him my word as a martial artist. Then I ran. The secret hurt too much. So I ran from it. For seven years I ran from it. I told myself I could never come back. Until I passed out on a mountain, and a farmer brought me here. But tonight, I discovered something even worse than what I'd been running from." Ryoga's voice cracked, and he began to cry again. He felt two arms wrap around him, and he cried on Ukyo's shoulder.

"Listen, why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

Ryoga sat back, wiping away his tears. "Thanks Ukyo." Together, they stood and walked back to Ucchan's. 

~

That morning, Akane sat at her desk, staring at the ring on her finger. It was a thin gold band, with a small diamond in it. Akane smiled. She could still see Ranma's face as he asked her. He looked so embarrassed, but that look soon dissipated when she said yes. She smiled again. She played that scene over and over in her mind. A knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie. . "Come in."

Ranma poked his head in the door. "Everyone's here," he said, "you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." Akane stood, and walked over to Ranma. She took his hand and smiled nervously. Together, they walked down the hallway and out into the garden. Everyone was there, her family, Ranma's parents, Shampoo, Cologne, even Mousse, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, and Ryoga. 

"What you call Shampoo here for, Ranma? Why you hold violent-girl's hand?" Ranma looked at Akane and gently squeezed her hand.

"Um, we have something to tell all of you." 

Soun started to wail. "Our schools will be united!"

Akane gave her father a look, which quieted him down. Ranma looked at Shampoo, whose face was etched with pure rage. Ryoga kept his eyes to the ground, not looking at anyone. Ukyo and Kodachi looked as if they knew what was coming. Kuno was, well, almost blowing up at the sight of Ranma and Akane holding hands. 

"Ryoga and Nabiki already know this, but, Akane and I are… in love." Ranma looked at the ground as he heard the gasps. Soun began to wail again. "And we're getting married." Genma rushed over to his son.

"How long, boy? How long have you two been like this?"

"Seven years, Mr. Saotome," Akane said, looking him right in the eye. Soun fainted. 

Shampoo screamed in anger. "No! Ranma is Shampoo husband, not violent-girl! Ranma love Shampoo!" She leapt at Akane. Ranma pushed Akane aside and grabbed Shampoo's wrists. She twisted and writhed, attempting to free herself so that she could attack Akane. Ranma held her fast. Shampoo screamed in agony and rage, as Ranma squeezed her wrists. "Let go! Shampoo kill violent-girl!" 

Ranma just pushed her to the ground and held her there. "How dare you attack Shampoo!" Mousse leapt at Ranma, throwing weapons from his sleeves. Akane moved in front of Ranma to intercept the projectiles. She knocked them away, but Mousse just fired another volley at Ranma. Akane reflected them, but one cut her cheek. She cried out. Ranma released Shampoo and attacked Mousse. Shampoo sat up, and before she could attack Akane, Cologne stopped her.

"Leave them be. Ranma is happy, and he has made his own choice." Shampoo's lower lip trembled, but she nodded. Ranma had knocked out Mousse, and he crossed back over to Akane. 

"Akane! How could thou choose the vile Saotome over your true love," Kuno said.

"Can it, Kuno. I love Ranma, not you." By this time, Soun was recovering.

He rushed over to Akane and Ranma. "When do you want the wedding? We could have everything prepared by tomorrow."

"No, Dad. We want to get married after college, no earlier."

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Yes, Mr. Tendo, we're sure. We want to wait." Ranma draped his arm across akane's shoulder.

"Well Tendo, at least the schools will be joined!"

"Yes, that's right. Oh, happy day!" The two grown men started to dance around in joy. Ukyo approached Ranma and Akane next.

"I'm happy for you Ranchan. I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't want to believe myself. Congratulations. I hope you two will be very happy together." Tears started to form in Ukyo's eyes.

"Thank you, Ukyo. We'll always be friends, right," Ranma asked.

"Yeah, friends forever." Ukyo hugged Ranma and then Akane. "Well, I'd best leave. I do have a restaurant to run." Ukyo started to leave. "Good luck you two!" 

Ranma walked up to Ryoga. "Hey, Ryoga. How're you doin'?" Ryoga kept his eyes to the ground. "Listen, I know how you feel about Akane, maybe you should go talk to her. Sort things out."

"I guess you're right Ranma," said quietly. He looked up, and saw Akane talking with her sisters. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him. Before she could say anything, Ryoga said, "Can we talk? In private?" Ryoga eyed Nabiki, who looked skyward.

"Sure Ryoga." Ryoga lead her off to a deserted corner of the garden.

"Look, Akane, I know how you feel about… about Ranma, but I think it's time I told you how I feel. I just wanted to let you know that… that… that I love you. I've loved you all the years I've known you." Ryoga looked into her eyes. "And there's something else. I'm… I'm… sorry."

"What do you mean, Ryoga?"

"I mean, I've been deceiving you all this time. I'm P-Chan." Ryoga looked to the ground again, ashamed. 

"Oh, Ryoga," was all she said. She put her hand to his cheek and lifted his head so that he had no choice but to look into her brown eyes. "Deep down in my heart, I've known this, but I was just to stubborn for my own good. I didn't believe it, no matter how obvious it seemed." Ryoga didn't say anything. "And don't worry. I don't hate you. If you want, we can still be friends."

Ryoga smiled faintly. "Alright, Akane. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For all the wonderful memories, and your friendship." Next thing he knew, Akane was hugging him. Ryoga relaxed into the hug, and hugged Akane back. Finally, they broke the hug.

"Promise me you'll come to the wedding? I think Ranma really wants you there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ryoga gave Akane a fanged grin. Akane smiled back. Together, they walked back to join the rest of the crowd of well wishers.

Shampoo sulked by the house. What did Ranma see in that girl anyway? Shampoo's pout just deepened. But the dam broke, and her eyes began to water. 

Mousse saw Shampoo sulking, and he observed the change that came over her face as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Mousse rushed over. "Shampoo, what's wrong?" Mousse expected to be tossed into the air, or called stupid, but Shampoo collapsed against Mousse, clutching his robe and burying her face in his chest.

"Oh, Mousse! Shampoo so sad! Shampoo really love Ranma, but he no return Shampoo's love!" She continued to sob as Mousse wrapped his arms around her, stroking her long hair. He had waited for this day for so long, when Shampoo would rush into his arms, but he never imagined that it would happen this way. He did his best to comfort her.

Kuno leaned against a tree, thinking. Or at least, it seemed like he was thinking. He decided he would just pursue his pigtailed goddess. She was more than worthy of his full affections now.

Akane noticed Kuno. She grabbed Ranma's sleeve. "Ranma, I think we had better tell Kuno about his pigtailed girl."

"Uh, do we have to?"

"Well, do you want him to still be chasing you, even after we're married?"

"You have a point there…" Akane dragged Ranma over to Kuno.

"Kuno, we have something to tell you." She grabbed the hose. "Now watch Ranma carefully." She turned on the hose and sprayed Ranma. Instant 'pigtailed girl.'

"Pigtailed Girl!" Kuno made an attempt to glomp Ranma. "Wait, wasn't Ranma standing there a minute ago?"

"Yes he was, and he still is, only now 'he' is a 'she.'" 

"I still don't get it."

"Okay, listen up," Ranma-chan said. "I am Ranma. I fell into 'Spring of Drowned Girl' at a legendary training ground called Jusenkyo. Now I'm cursed. Whenever I'm splashed with cold water, I become a girl, but hot water reverses the effect." Ranma-chan turned around. "Hey, Kasumi…"

Kasumi came out of the house, carrying a kettle. "I thought you might need this," she said, handing over the kettle.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma-chan turned back to Kuno. "Watch this." He poured the water over himself, and became male again,. Kuno just stared. "Get it now, blockhead?" Ranma handed the empty kettle back to Kasumi, who took it back into the house. Kodachi came out of nowhere.

"My idiot brother is speechless. I think I shall take him home before he blows up or does something stupid. Farewell, Ranma darling!" Kodachi picked up her brother and roof-hopped her way home. 

"Well, that's done." Akane turned to Ranma and put her arms around his neck. He responded by encircling his arms around her waist.

"Come on boy! Kiss her!" Ranma and Akane looked at Genma.

"What do you think. Should we please them?"

"Why not?" Ranma leaned down and kissed Akane. 

Soun fainted again, while Genma rushed over to congratulate the two. Every one else applauded, except Shampoo, who cried out and ran out of the garden. Mousse followed her, and Cologne trailed behind. She stopped at the gates and looked back at the happy couple.

"It's not Shampoo, but I respect you wishes, Ranma," she said quietly, using Ranma's name for the first time it seemed. "You deserve to be happy, just like everyone else." Then she hopped off after her great-granddaughter.

~

Author's Notes: Well that's the end. If you want, I can write a prologue. But I'm so happy! I finally finished chapter 3! It's really mushy, but I'm kind of a bit of a sap. Sorry about all the times the characters went OOC, but I couldn't help it! I got on a roll, and next thing I know, I'm winging it and everyone was OOC. But it sounds okay, and that's all that matters. Tell me what you think. Either review, or e-mail me, at [horsecrazy217@hotmail.com][1] , it doesn't really matter (I read 'em through my e-mail anyway) If you want a prologue, tell me, and I'll write it. Thanks for reading my first fanfic, and sorry for the wait for those of you who first started reading it when only chapter 1 was posted. Till next time! 

   [1]: mailto:horsecrazy217@hotmail.com



End file.
